Associated Artists Productions Cartoons
Logo descriptions by James Fabiano Logo captures by Eric S., V of Doom, Bob Fish, and Logoboy95 Editions by V of Doom, Hoa, mr3urious and garfield13 Video captures courtesy of Tlogos, DJLarry T, and ClassicTVMan1981X Note: This page is about Associated Artists Productions used on cartoon re-releases. For the description for live-action re-releases. click here. 1st Logo (1956-1958) Nickname: "a.a.p." Logo: The initials "a.a.p." appear in lowercase, with the "p" having a very long stem. Alongside the "p's" stem are the words "ASSOCIATED ARTISTS PRODUCTIONS INC.", and below all that is the word "Presents", written in cursive. Closing Title: At the end of a short, the logo appears with the following message above it: "This picture has been presented by". Also, the full name of the company appears horizontally under the initials, with a space where the "p's" stem is. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Some of the colors they used for the logo looked bad when colorizing the Popeye shorts. Music/Sounds: The beginning or end of the music in whatever short has the logo. Availability: Can still be seen on the colorized Fleischer Popeye shorts when aired on Boomerang. Scare Factor: Low. It's pretty innocuous, being a still logo and all. If the short uses dramatic music when it comes up, though, that may make one a little antsy. 2nd Logo (1956-1958) Nicknames: "a.a.p. II", "The Popeye the Sailor Logo" Logo: Kind of a more three-dimensional look compared to the first. The blue, red, or gray background has a bumpy look to it, and the logo itself (which is basically the same as the previous logo) is yellow and 3D. In the opening, the initials back away a bit, and then the words "associated artists productions" and "presents" appear (with "presents" in script), along with Popeye's head, Olive Oyl and Popeye. Some copyright info is shown at the bottom left. Closing Title: The closing title is the same as the first, except the placement of the company's name is different (it appears on two lines at the left of the "p's" stem). Variants: *On Warner Bros. cartoons, instead of Popeye's head, Olive Oyl and Popeye, we see Porky's head, Daffy's head, Elmer and Bugs. *On the Merrie Melodies cartoon "Daffy Duck and Egghead", a blue-tinted version of the logo is used. *A few shorts spliced the 1937 Merrie Melodies music: the original '37 music plays for about one second, then cuts to the 1941 Merrie Melodies music. On 1937 cartoons such as "Uncle Tom's Bungalow" and "Streamlined Greta Green", the original music then resumes where it had been spliced. This weird edit also occurred on 1934's "Pop Goes Your Heart" for reasons unknown. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The camera panning back, the characters and text fading in. Music/Sounds:The 1943-1948 Popeye intro theme. The ending logo is used for the Popeye shorts only and the music is lifted from the closing cue to the 1948 Popeye cartoon "Olive Oyl for President". Music/Sounds Variants: *On Warner Bros. cartoons, we hear the first half of the Merrie Melodies theme instead of the normal music. *On an old print of the Merrie Melodies cartoon "Super Rabbit", the logo is silent. *On the Merrie Melodies cartoon "Tweetie Pie", the cartoon's complete original opening music and cartoon title music played over the AAP logo and reissue titles. *On Popeye cartoons filmed in Cinecolor and Polacolor, the cartoons' original Paramount music cues are intact. Availability: Uncommon. The standard version can be seen on Boomerang occasionally. However, WB is currently attempting to restore many shorts, meaning the return of their original logos rather than the AAP ones. So it may not be as available as it once was. Could be easily spotted on many 1980s and 1990s VHS releases of public domain Looney Tunes and Popeye cartoons. Cartoon Network keeps the WB version of this logo on two pre-1948 Daffy Duck cartoons, surprisingly. Scare Factor: Low. The moving letters can be weird to some. It also depends again on the music being used. Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:MGM Category:MGM Holdings, Inc. Category:United Artists Category:Television production companies in the United States Category:Television syndication distributors Category:Defunct Category:Defunct television production companies Category:Time Warner Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Category:Turner Broadcasting System